Maniac
by loverofcookies
Summary: “We have around an hour before the police will be here to shut us down, Bankotsu." They all measured each other with their eyes, maniacal glee starting to seep into their gazes. “Well, gentlemen,” said Bankotsu, grinning. "Let the games begin."


AN: Reviews are good food. Feed me.

_Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up  
Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up _

The broken and bloody man stumbled, hanging onto the wall for dear life. His breath came in gasping pants, blood and foam dripping onto the floor.

'Just a few…more…feet…'

He made it to a large red button on the wall and managed to press it just as unconsciousness overtook him.

He felt the darkness closing in over his head as the alarm started blaring through the building.

The police chief was doing paperwork when the officer came rushing into his office. The police chief raised an eyebrow.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he asked, signing another paper. His hands shuffled the pile.

The officer gasped, then breath and words came out in a strangled mixture.

"Sir," the young man managed to get out. "There's been a problem at the mental asylum."

The police chief's face changed, and he stood up, alertness and tension entering his body.

"Has someone escaped?" he asked immediately, hand going unconsciously to his gun.

"No, sir," the young officer stammered. "But the staff…the staff are trapped inside with the mental patients. And the alarm is only activated if the patients are loose…"

The young man's eyes were wide with fear, while the police chief's darkened with the new knowledge.

"Sir," began the young man hesitantly. "What are the chances that the staff are…"

"Still alive?" asked the police chief, swallowing hard. He thought about the patients in the hospital, and turned white under his skin. "I'm afraid to say."

Alarms blared through the building. Doctors started rushing about, night security headed for the stairs, when all of a sudden there was a simultaneous 'click', and panic ensued.

While the doctors and workers panicked, the patients prepared.

The white-haired demon brothers were the first two out, the elder slaughtering a running nurse, slitting her throat with a hidden knife, the younger choking one of the escaping doctors. The other workers continued to flee, not bothering to attempt to save the lives of their comrades.

Then came two of the three gang brothers. The dark-haired one with his hair pulled back in a braid appeared out of nowhere and hit three more victims with a desk that he threw. His brother, stepped past him and snapped the neck of another with feminine grace he lacked.

The door to the stairs was flung open, and threw yet more of the staff back towards the mental patients. Through the door came another, taller boy with his black hair in a braid, and gleaming red eyes. He was carrying a thin pole, and he impaled someone who was running towards him before throwing them off the end, uncaring. A short, small female with black hair in twin buns, followed him carrying a twin set of knives. She preferred to shadow him, rather than kill her own victims.

Another door opened down the hall, and a green-haired man walked out, styling the same braid as his companions. The door beside his opened to reveal a man with long, black hair and creepy dark red eyes. They both slunk out to join the group.

The hall was now completely empty of live humans. Some had escaped, others littered the floor.

The stair door opened once more, to allow a sallow man with purple tattoos on his face to enter, the third gang member. He approached the group.

"So, Renkotsu?" asked the braided leader of the gang. "How long do we have?" The others observed the approaching man with cold eyes.

"We have around an hour before the police will be here to shut us down, Bankotsu," the sallow-skinned man said. Bankotsu nodded. He smirked slightly at the others, and they all measured each other with their eyes, maniacal glee starting to seep into their gazes. Devious smirks emerged almost simultaneously.

"Well, gentlemen," said Bankotsu, grinning maniacally. "Let the games begin."

_I got a love disorder sick from paranoia  
Cause my heart's been broken before ya _

Kagome sat on her white cot, hands fisted on her lap, hair hanging, covering her face. As the alarm sounded, her fists tightened, then loosened. When the click came, her head shifted the slightest bit, and a glimpse of cold, maniacal satisfaction showed in her brilliant sapphire eyes, before she slowly straightened and slipped out the now unlocked door.

_I need some anaesthetic cause I start to panic  
When the feelings get too familiar _

Kagome crept along the darkened hallway. She knew they thought that she didn't know what they were up to, but they were wrong. They'd been planning it for weeks….months even. It was all about the game.

'To the winner goes the spoils,' Kagome thought, slipping into the doctor's office on her floor. She had a floor all to herself, since she'd been categorized as a special case. She opened the third door on the left side of the doctor's desk and pulled up the false bottom of the drawer to reveal a set of throwing knives.

Kagome smirked, slipping the knives into her clothes.

'What they didn't know,' she mused, opening the doctor's closet and exchanging her drab white hospital clothes for some darker ones, 'was that they weren't the only ones playing.'

_And then I get that itch and my eyes begin to twitch  
Dr. Jekyll Mrs. Hyde  
Someone is taking over _

Kagome continued along the dark hall. Instead of taking the stairs, where she knew the other patients would be lurking, already having started the game, she headed for the elevator. She pulled out one of her newly acquired knives, and ran her finger along the blade lovingly, before thrusting it into the elevator's control panel. There were some electrical sparks, then the doors opened to reveal an empty space, and some elevator cables. Kagome smiled, then looked at the elevator panel, which was still sizzling.

"I'm going up," she informed it, then jumped into the dark shaft, grabbed the ropes, and started climbing upward.

_The walls are shaking now I'm paranoid  
Can someone stop the noise in my head  
Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh_

_The clock is ticking I'm about to crack  
Just like a maniac on the eh-edge_

_No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac  
No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac _

Kagome kicked the doors open on the top floor, and leapt out of the shaft onto the ground. She slunk quietly through the hallway, pausing to enter a room and pick up a photo of the younger silver haired demon brother. She let her fingers travel over the photo gently, when a creak sounded behind her.

Without even looking, Kagome spun around and threw one of her new knives at the person behind her. It grazed his face, leaving a thin line of blood trailing down his cheek. Kagome pouted at him, slipping the photo into her clothes.

"It's not nice to sneak up on someone, Naraku," she said, scowling at his grinning face. His malevolent dark red eyes were gleaming wickedly, contrasting his freely flowing dark hair.

"My apologies, Kagome," he said smoothly, holding his hands out in front of him. "I merely wanted to see if you were enjoying your newfound freedom." His eyes slipped to her shirt, where she'd placed the photo. "I see you're still mooning over the moronic halfbreed."

Kagome said nothing, stepping forward to move past him and retrieve her knife, which was now embedded in the wall. When she moved to pass him, he grabbed her wrist and shifted slightly, so that her body was almost leaning on his, before he pinned her to the door. One hand was on her wrist, and one hand was wrapped around her throat.

"Don't you want to know what a real man is like, Kagome?" Naraku breathed in her ear. She gasped slightly, struggling to get some breath into her lungs. He pressed closer to her, letting his body slide over hers, and a small breath of air escaped her lungs. All of a sudden she gritted her teeth, and shoved forward, and he gagged, air escaping his lungs as he felt the knife she'd embedded into his gut. Kagome pulled it out swiftly.

"You're nothing but trash, Naraku," Kagome sneered, letting him fall to the ground before her, blood leaking from his mouth. His eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything else, choosing to save his strength. Kagome strolled over to her knife, pulled it out of the wall, and continued on.

_Psycho-logic could be schizophrenic  
But all I know is I don't remember  
Where they took my feelings, I still mend the whispers  
Is it cold cause I got the shivers_

She made her way down the stairs, knowing that Naraku was the only one who would have been tricky enough to wait on the original floor. She chuckled inwardly over the fact that he was the only one who knew where she would be first, and yet he'd still underestimated her.

Kagome's steps echoed on the stairs, and she continued. She turned the corner of the stairs, and paused for a second. She tilted her head to the side, then shrugged.

The slender man with the pole and the blood-red eyes appeared before her. She frowned.

"Really, Hiten?" Kagome asked, exasperated. "You couldn't find any better place to hide than under the stairs?" Hiten twirled the pole between his fingers, shrugging. His maniacal smirk made Kagome scowl in distaste. Did no one in this place have any class?

Hiten slashed forward and Kagome took a step out of the way, sidestepping him easily. She took a step back and "slipped" on the step, then when he stepped forward quickly to take advantage of her, she swept his feet out from under him and let him tumble down the stairs, plucking the pole from his fingers. He landed at the bottom and got up quickly, leaping up the stairs at her again. His blood red-eyes weren't happy now, more filled with slight anger and humiliation. Kagome waited until he came closer, than she slipped behind him and whacked him in the back of the neck with it, causing him to fall unconscious. She watched him for a second, stationary, before she called out into the darkness.

"You can come out now," Kagome said calmly, as the girl jumped down from where they had been hiding under the stairs. She walked over to him, ignoring Kagome, then took his pulse. It must have been steady, because she wasn't overly concerned. Her eyes fell upon Kagome. Kagome narrowed her sapphire orbs slightly at her.

"Are you going to challenge me, Souten?" she asked, stepping back slightly, and shifting her grip on the pole.

The black haired girl, blinked, her eyes unreadable, then shook her head.

"I will stay and protect my brother from the other competitors," Souten said, inclining her head slightly to Kagome. Kagome nodded, relaxing her grip slightly, before moving down the stairs to the next floor. 

_Can't feel my finger tips, seeing things that don't exist  
Dr. Jekyll Mrs. Hyde  
Which one is taking over_

Her steps echoed in the mostly empty hallway. It was another row of rooms. However, these patients weren't dangerous enough to be in on the game, and were likely downstairs slaughtering the doctors and workers. She continued on through the halls when she heard something in one of the rooms she'd just passed. She paused, then soundlessly crept back to the room, waiting against the wall beside the door. It was ajar, so anyone could be in there.

Kagome's answer came when a hand emerged from around the doorway and pulled her into the room. She caught a glimpse of green hair before he shoved her down on the cot and pinned her down with his body. Before she knew it, he had wrapped the bedsheet around her neck and was starting to strangle her. She pried at it with her hands as he pulled it tight.

"Ryuura," she gasped out, sapphire eyes narrowing in hatred. He was smirking at her arrogantly, probably getting off on this. After all, he did murder only girls in his past career as a serial killer, so the chances were good.

"Hello, Kagome," he said, words broken slightly as she thrashed in his grip. "Ready to surrender?" Kagome finally started to slow down, letting one hand fall to her side, as she grabbed another knife and cut upwards. Ryuura snarled as she caught him under the chin with her upward stroke.

"Ready to die?" she asked him, panting as she twisted their bodies, making them fall off the bed so he was under her. He growled at her, and she sighed, making sure his hands were pinned with her legs.

"You men," she said, shaking her head. Kagome looked at him. "You always have to be in control." She let her knife travel up his body towards his cheek. "What if I want to drive?" She pouted at him. He snarled at her again, and she frowned at his disrespect before knocking him on the side of his head with the blunt side of the knife. His eyes flickered, then drifted closed as his body relaxed. Kagome frowned once more, before standing up and replacing all her knives, making her way down the hall to the elevator shaft once again.

_The walls are shaking now I'm paranoid  
Can someone stop the noise in my head  
Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh  
The clock is ticking I'm about to crack  
Just like a maniac on the eh-eh-eh-edge _

_No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac  
No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac_

Kagome slid down the cords in the elevator shaft, letting her weight carry her downward, till she reached the main floor, then took the stairs to the basement. The actual medical hospital was down here, since they couldn't exactly take the patients to the normal hospital. She stepped cautiously, cursing the door that emitted a small creak upon her entrance.

It was eerily quiet, and Kagome knew that someone had hidden here. There was too much opportunity. She crept through the hallway, looking through glass windows to operation rooms, when someone crashed out of one. He struggled to pin her to the ground while another man came towards her. As soon as Kagome spotted the needle in his hand, her struggles became more frantic. When she felt the needle enter her skin, she freaked out completely, managing to get the both guys off of her by swiping at them with twin knives. She stumbled up and took two steps away from the cursing, now injured men, before collapsing on the ground. She heard a smooth voice chuckle as she lost consciousness.

"Nice try, Kagome," Bankotsu's voice echoed through her ears.

_Wah, Wah, Wah, Wah  
I need a doctor  
Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah  
Ca-Ca-Ca-Crazy  
La, La, La, La  
There goes the neighborho-uh-od  
The neighborho-uh-od  
They should_

Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up (Uhh-oohh)  
Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up (Ohhhh)

Kagome woke up strapped to one of the operation tables. The patients tended to be rambunctious, so all of the tables had straps. She growled, thrashing, before realizing that she wasn't going to escape. Her eyes searched the room and fell onto the trio that had managed to capture her.

"What do you want, Bankotsu!" Kagome spat out, hissing as she struggled against the straps. She snarled at his arrogant smirk as he walked closer.

"It's just a game, Kagome," he said, shrugging. He gestured towards a table with one hand, and Kagome's eyes shot towards it to see her assembled knives. "I frisked you, by the way."

"Bastard," Kagome snarled, and Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, amused. "I know you were the one who arranged this whole game."

"Well, Renkotsu helped," he said. "I couldn't have done it without his technical skills." His eyes roved her body, and Kagome fought back the nausea.

"So what happens now?" Kagome asked, settling down a little. Bankotsu raised his gaze to her eyes.

"Now, we settle the game," he said, and Kagome watched as Renkotsu came back in with a tray full of medical equipment. She could vaguely see Jakotsu waiting outside.

"What are those for?" Kagome said, gesturing towards the needles with her head. Bankotsu smirked.

"The goal of the game, as I'm sure you know, is your possession." He circled her, his aquamarine eyes becoming predatory. "Whoever owns you, captures you, wins."

"I know that," said Kagome angrily. "That doesn't explain what you're doing with all those medical tools." She thrashed a little.

"Well, Kagome, as you know," Bankotsu started, "gangs have certain ways of identifying each other. Hairstyles, appearances, tattoos…" He trailed off, smirking at her as she stared at him in horror.

"You're going to…brand me?" she shrieked. The thrashing commenced once again. She managed to slip one hand under her back towards the only knife he'd missed.

"You say it like it's such a bad thing," Bankotsu said, shrugging as he walked away to lean against the wall, watching Renkotsu get the equipment ready.

"I'm going to kill you, Bankotsu," Kagome said, her dark voice promising. Bankotsu only continued to smirk.

_The walls are shaking now I'm paranoid (Para-nooooo-id)  
Can someone stop the noise in my head  
Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh  
The clock is ticking I'm about to crack (About to cra-yak)  
Just like a maniac on the eh-edge_

"I look forward to it," he said, and Kagome, finally having reached her knife slid it up to the side. She started to silently saw at the straps. Renkotsu, having readied the tools, leaned over to lift up her shirt and reveal her lower stomach. She growled at him, but he ignored her. Finally, the straps were open, and when he hooked the needle up, she slashed upward and slit his throat. Blood was getting everywhere as she sprung up and was out the door, both Bankotsu and Jakotsu on her tail. There was a door at the end of the hallway and she dashed through, closing it, then waited a few seconds. When she could hear someone behind her, she slammed it back, cracking Jakotsu's head open. Bankotsu dashed through and pinned her up against the wall.

"Not gonna help your brothers?" snarled Kagome, knowing what the gang called each other. Bankotsu stared at her coolly, panting slightly.

"They would want me to beat you more," he said, pulling back slightly to backhand her. Kagome took advantage of the slight change in position to knee him in the groin. He groaned, falling, and she walked over him, crushing his windpipe with her foot.

_No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, (Ohhhh-Woow) A Maniac  
No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, (Ohhhh-Woow) A Maniac (A Maniac)_

Kagome made her way to the stairs, and started climbing. She made her way all the way up past Hiten, and his sleeping sister, to the top floor once again, where she knew her final confrontation lie.

She gathered her slightly bruised form as she made her way through the stair door, preparing herself for the bruising grip that caught her in a chokehold against the wall.

"Bitch," said Inuyasha, pressing against her in the way all males seemed to. He, of course, was the only male who had the gall to lick and nuzzle her.

"Inuyasha," stated Kagome politely. Her eyes travelled to his older brother, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, observing. "Sesshomaru." He nodded to her.

"Just because we dated doesn't mean you can do this, Inuyasha," Kagome said, struggling slightly against him.

Inuyasha ignored her words, growling as she tried to escape him.

"Don't make me hurt you, Inuyasha," she warned him, as he continued to ignore and violate her. She frowned. He wasn't even listening to her! How RUDE!

She wriggled her finger lose and jabbed it into his eye. He howled slightly and dropped her.

"I told you," Kagome said, growling at him. "I don't want to hurt you." Inuyasha gathered himself, and she could see his purely demonic eyes. She frowned, remembering the reason why she was here.

Inuyasha had lost control of himself when they were having sex and hurt her, and she'd gotten mad and attacked him. And because her abilities exceeded what they should have, aka because she'd won, and he'd been hurt, they'd put her in an asylum. Of course, he'd gotten stuck there later too, for losing control again and murdering some women. 

"I'm not going to let you do this to anyone else," Kagome told him, pulling out her only remaining knife and running a piece of paper along the blood-stained edge. Her eyes flickered to the piece of paper. Their photo together, when he was normal. She stabbed the dagger through it, watching his animalistic eyes, waiting for his attack.

They darted from side to side as he growled, and she waited patiently. Finally, he dove for her, low, and she darted to the side and stabbed him in the back. The blood seeped out, and his body stilled. She stared at the dagger, embedded in his image, and in his body.

"Well done, Kagome," Sesshomaru's smooth baritone came to her ears. She whirled around, bare-handed but ready to face him.

"What makes you think you're not next?" she snarled at him, and he smirked at her.

"I never said I wasn't," he said, and Kagome frowned, moving backwards slightly. "I propose a deal…"

"What kind of deal?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru observed her carefully.

"Do you know what the prize was?" Sesshomaru asked, a single eyebrow raised. Kagome stilled. The prize? Her thoughts raced. She'd known about the game, how they would do it, how they would win, but the prize…

"No," Kagome said, scowling at him. "What is the prize?" He smirked more widely, arms spreading.

"Freedom," Sesshomaru said, and Kagome looked confused. "There is enough time for exactly one team to escape. If the other teams cause enough ruckus, of course, when the police get here." Kagome's mind cleared. Escape. She could be normal again.

"Well, if I kill you, then I win, right?" Kagome said, tilting her head arrogantly at Sesshomaru.

"I'm afraid that's not the way it works," Sesshomaru stated calmly. Kagome frowned.

"And why not?" she snapped waspishly. Sesshomaru continued to smirk.

"You were not negotiated into the original terms. The other teams are not obligated to deter the police to protect your escape." The smug words escaped his lips easily, sensuously.

"And what is your deal?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru's eyes darkened, and she saw something she'd seen all night, so potently. Lust.

"If you let me possess you, I will win," stated Sesshomaru, "And I will take you with me when I escape." Kagome frowned.

"What do you mean by 'possess me'?" she said, taking a step back again. This time Sesshomaru took a step forward predatorily, eyeing her.

"In the most primal of ways, Kagome," Sesshomaru purred. "You will belong to me, forever." Kagome shivered, then considered it. Trading one captivity for another.

"You would have to let me have some control," she said, eyeing him warily. "I won't just be your bitch." Sesshomaru smirked in triumph.

"Then we have a deal?" he said, glancing at the clock from the corner of his eye. Right on time. Two minutes to the hour.

Kagome took a step forward, and put her hand out towards Sesshomaru.

"We have a deal," she said shakily. Sesshomaru grinned, and ignored her hand to sweep her up in his arms and into the night.

"Sir," the officer reported to his police chief. "Some of the patients were acting up, but we have them under control now."

"That's good," said that police chief, relaxing slightly. "How many are dead?"

"Three of the level E's, although two are in critical condition," the officer reported. The chief sighed.

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped." He ran a hand through his hair. "At least some made it out alive." Another officer came running up to the chief.

"Sir," he gasped out. The chief frowned. "What's the problem, officer?"

"Sir," he started again. "Two of the Level E patients are unaccounted for. Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru Taisho."

The police chief began to retain his pale complexion. "Two?"

"Yes, sir," the officer said. "We did a sweep of the area and they're nowhere to be found."

The police chief turned dead white.

_Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up  
lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up_

AN: Please review? Pretty please?


End file.
